An image forming apparatus based on electrophotography is known that includes a drawer (module unit) removably attached to the apparatus main body, a drawer-side duct provided on the drawer so as to supply air into the drawer, and an apparatus-side duct provided on the apparatus main body so as to supply air to the drawer-side duct. According to this apparatus, the apparatus-side duct is supported by the apparatus main body so as to move between a position close to the drawer-side duct and a position away therefrom, so that the apparatus-side duct can be located close to the drawer-side duct to thereby reduce the gap between the joint portions of the ducts.
However, such a configuration makes the structure around the apparatus-side duct of the apparatus main body complicated.